Solo Una Noche con Jane
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Quien dijo que una invitacion a un juego terminaria asi?  Primera y última vez. No pienso enamorarme de Patrick, digo de Jane. Eso no está en mis lista de cosas por hacer... POV Lisbon.


Solo una noche… con Jane

No soy una mujer de tener relaciones largas. No. Simplemente no va conmigo. Siempre he tenido el control de la situación ante todo. Bueno, ante casi todo. Por lo tanto eso de relaciones kilométricas, no gracias. Paso pagina. Siempre la paso.

De vez en cuando, hace falta liberar tensiones. Ya saben, vivir con estrés no es fácil y mucho menos en el trabajo que escogí.

Siempre está el peligro de enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles; de salir herido. Así que esa adrenalina hay que descargarla de alguna manera. Que mejor manera que el sexo? El sexo con una persona que en realidad desees. Como Walter Mashburn por ejemplo. Maldito hombre, pero que rico. Y no hablo de rico en dinero… hay ustedes saben a qué me refiero. Esa mirada sexy, esa sonrisa dulce, esa manera de acercarse y coquetear. Muy sexy, en serio muy sexy.

Difícil tener solo una noche con él. Es tremendo en la cama. Pero yo lo logré. Soy Teresa Lisbon. Lo dejé comiendo a mis pies. Si.

Es viernes, y estoy feliz. Quiero pasarla bien esta noche, pero bien, bien. El problema es que no tengo con quien.

Estoy en mi oficina con el último papeleo y veo pasar al apuesto mensajero. Que hombre. Me encanta. Como olvidar esa noche… Quizás después se las contaré.

No quiero que piensen mal de mí. No soy una mujer fácil. Solo que cuando quiero algo lo tomo y se acabó. Qué problema hay con eso?

Escucho que tocan la puerta de mi oficina.

"Adelante."

Veo entrar a esos rizos rubios saltarines y esos ojos azules juguetones… y esa sonrisa resplandeciente. El es un hombre muy guapo. Sí, claro que lo es. No lo puedo negar.

"Hey! Te ves feliz." Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

"Es que no puedo estar feliz una vez en mi vida?"

"El que se ríe es porque de sus travesuras se acuerda." Se burla de mí.

"No me vengas a dañar el fin de semana, por favor." Casi le suplico.

"Ah, vamos." Dice caminando hacia mí.

"Que quieres, Jane?" Suelto los papeles y cruzo los brazos en mi escritorio.

"Eh…" Se acerca un poco más. "Recuerdas el sorteo de los dos boletos al juego de baloncesto de los Lakers?"

"Si…"

"Los gané."

"Vaya, felicidades."

"No tengo con quien ir."

"Oh. Que lastima."

"Quieres ir conmigo?"

"Yo? Contigo? A un juego de baloncesto? Mmmm…"

"No me digas que tenias algo planeado porque no es cierto."

Un juego de baloncesto. Que malo podría pasar? Con Jane, todo es posible, pero bueno, estoy de buenas y creo que puede ser divertido. Claro que será divertido! Es Jane. El es muy divertido. Si, lo es aunque me cueste admitirlo. Sii sii! No me molesten! Estoy sonriendooo!

"Está bien."

"Perfecto. Te recojo a las 8."

"No. Yo te recojo a las 8."

"Soy el que invita."

"No me interesa. No te confió el volante. Ya lo sabes!"

El cruza los brazos y me mira.

"Bueno esta bien. Te espero a las 8 en mi casa. Y no llegues tarde! Porque te cierro la puerta en la cara."

"Bien." Me sonríe y sale de la oficina. A veces se comporta como un mismo niño.

Salgo de la oficina. Voy a mi casa. Me baño, me visto. Es un juego, así que me voy en jeans. Cómoda. Pasa a mi casa y me recoge.

"Primera vez que te veo en Jeans." Le digo. Siempre lo veo con su traje de 3 piezas. Se ve diferente. Muy diferente. Los mahones… le sientan muy bien a su figura. Tengo que admitirlo, tiene buen trasero. Y su t-shirt. Vaya, quien iba a imaginarlo. Patrick Jane tiene buen pecho. Nada exagerado, pero se ve bien, marcadito a la camisa.

"Gracias." Dijo sonriendo.

Vamos al juego. Compramos hamburguesas. Me bebí mi soda, casi me bebo la de él. Los Lakers ganaron! La pasamos muy bien. Creo que mañana amaneceré sin voz. Que mucho gritamos.

"La pasaste bien?" Me pregunta.

"La pasé fantástico." Digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La pasé fenomenal. Por qué decir lo contrario? Solo por molestarlo.

Me llevó directo a casa, como todo adolescente que sale con su novia. Sí, claro, por supuesto. Créanselo.

Mi felicidad es tan grande que lo invito a pasar. Estoy loca, pero bueno.

Lo piensa antes de contestar. "Por qué no? No hay trabajo mañana." Dice.

Entra a mi casa y se detiene en la sala.

"Algo para tomar?" Pregunto caminando hacia la cocina.

"No, gracias. Estoy bien." Dice caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Lo miro de reojo.

"Nervioso?" Le pregunto.

"No. Tengo que estarlo?" Dice.

"Es que pareces una estatua ahí de pie."

"Oh…" Sonríe.

Es tan 'cute' que lo cierto es que quisiera tenerlo en mis brazos. Dios mío, lo que bebí contendría alcohol?

Se acerca a la cocina y toma asiento en una de las sillas altas de la barra. Me acerco a él quedando justo en frente.

"Gracias por el rato. En serio." Le digo con suavidad.

"No hay de qué." Me devuelve la sonrisa.

Este chico maduro, vestido así, no parece Patrick Jane. Parece otra persona. Definitivamente somos personas diferentes cuando salimos de nuestros trabajos.

Siento unas cosquillas en el estomago al mirarlo a los ojos. Uf. Igual que con Walter. Bueno, no igual. Esto es un poco diferente. Tengo que admitir que no sé porqué.

Y ahora no se qué rayos me ha pasado. Unos segundos observándolo y ahora mis labios están en los suyos en un beso suave y delicado. Él lo recibe sin ningún tipo de problema y lo devuelve con la misma suavidad.

Ahora siento sus manos correr por mi cintura y pegarme hacia su pecho bien moldeado. Estoy entre sus piernas, pues aun sigue sentado y una corriente pasa por mi espina dorsal y hace que se me ericen los vellos de la piel.

Meto mi lengua en su boca mientras introduzco todos mis dedos por su cabello revuelto. Ya no es un beso tan suave y delicado.

Ninguno ha dicho nada ni ha intentado detenerse. Creo que el necesita esto tanto como yo o quizás mas que yo.

Ahora beso su mentón y bajo a su cuello. Sus ojos están cerrados. Escucho su respiración algo errática. Halo su camisa hacia arriba hasta que la quito por completo. Veo su pecho… Como dije antes, nada exagerado, pero bien moldeado. Sus brazos igual. Es sexy, definitivamente.

Ow. Espera un momento, baby. No me voy a ir corriendo. Me agarra con fuerza y me besa de igual manera. Creo que está algo desesperado. Uf… sus manos están pasando por debajo de mi blusa. Son calientes, fuertes, pero suaves… Suelta los botones de esta mientras me besa el cuello. Coloca sus manos en mi pecho. Me hace suspirar. Miro hacia el lado. Shaggy! Que haces aquí? Vete. Vete a tu camita. Deja de mirarnos así. Este perro mio…

Estamos completamente desnudos de cintura hacia arriba. Me besa el pecho mientras que me acaricia la espalda con la yema de sus dedos. Besa de una manera tan… no sé ni cómo describirlo. Es sumamente excitante. La forma en que mueve sus labios, su lengua. Lo detengo un momento. Me mira a los ojos. Está lleno de deseo. Yo también. Me separo de él y lo tomo de la mano. Mi intención es llevármelo al cuarto. Se levanta de la silla de la barra y me sigue… al principio. Se detiene en seco y hace que me detenga también. Se habrá arrepentido?

Lo miro ahora con un poco de miedo. "Sucede algo?" Pregunto ahora con algo de vergüenza. No sé por qué!

"Será a mi modo." Susurra en frente de mí.

Ohh! Quiere tener el control el hombre! Que gracioso. Bueno, está bien. De pie, ambos en el pasillo, me suelta el mahon. Igual hago yo con él. Quita mis mahones por completo, mientras los suyos caen solitos al piso. Vaya… eh… oh… Apuesto a que quieren saber el porqué de mi asombro? Ja!

Me lleva al sofá besándome. Al sofá? Con tan buena cama que tengo? Quizás para él es algo demasiado íntimo.

Unos minutos después, luego de un sexo oral mutuo increíble, tiene que tapar mi boca con su mano para que los vecinos no escuchen nada. Me tiene arrodillada frente al sofá… está besando mi cuello, mis hombros, mi espalda… me agarra la cintura con una mano… con fuerza… y está dentro de mí.

Terminamos y acabamos acostados en la alfombra de la sala completamente exhaustos y llenos de satisfacción. Me mira algo triste?

"Estas bien?" Le pregunto.

"Oh… si. Lo estoy… Espero que se repita." Dijo ahora creo que disimulando una sonrisa y con voz ronca.

"No lo creo, amigo." Digo sonriéndole y levantándome del suelo. El me sigue con la mirada mientras me visto.

Primera y última vez. No pienso enamorarme de Patrick, digo de Jane. Eso no está en mis lista de cosas por hacer.

Eh… no puedo engañarme a mí misma. No creo que sea la primera y última vez que suceda…

No se lo digan a nadie.


End file.
